The Mysterious Redhead
by Inoshisu
Summary: After entering high school Kyle has often been mistaken for a girl but what happens when his worst enemy falls in love with him as a girl. Some Butters/Kyle
1. Chapter 1

I really hate my job. Not only don't they let me wear my hat but the uniform makes it even easier for customer to mistake me for a girl, if that was even possible. My name is Kyle Broflovski and I am a sophmore at South Park High and for some reason I just can't seem to put on any weight. Normally boys my age have to worry about girlfriends or acedemics or even pimples, but not me. Mostly because I don't have time to date anyone, I always have good grades and I've never so much as had a blemish on my skin. To most people this would sound like a dream come true but not for me because what I have to deal with is much worse then acme or a failing grade. I am the smallest person in my class, hell I'm even smaller then half the girls at school which include some of the incoming freshman. It really sucks being the scrawny kid in school. But that's not the worst of it. Ever since that goddamn play last year girls at school have been targeting me. Now this wouldn't be that bad if their main purpose for persuing me were not to dress me up like a barbie doll in those frilly pink dresses. I mean you would think being the second best basketball player in school (Token being the obvious first), the boxing champoin of Colorado, and a first degree black belt in both karate and judo would count for something, but despite my good eating habits and my constant physical workout I wasn't even a third the size of that fatass Cartman. It just wasn't fair. Not only that but due to my small stature I was often over powered by other simply because they had more body mass then I did. I sighed as I finished what I was doing and went to help a customer.

"Howdy little lady, what do you say after work you and I get together and have some fun?" the customer asked. God it was going to be a long night.

When I finally got home I was a little passed 8pm and I was dead beat. Especially after the slimy old man who had hit on him wouldn't go home. As I made my way to my room my mother yelled at me that dinner would be ready in about 15 minutes. And with that I went up to my room only to discover my brother Ike there.

"Ike what are you doing in my room?" I asked him as I walked in and layed across my bed.

When he turned to me Ike had that face on that told me that he had a really bad day and wanted to sleep in my room tonight. I sighed again and then sat up on my bed.

"Alright you can sleep with me tonight just don't hag the covers like you did last time," I shrugged.

At this Ike's face glowed with joy as he jumped out of my desk chair and came to the bed to hug me. The reason I let Ike sleep with me sometimes is because it's the only time he gets to talk about what all is bothering him and stuff like that. Stuff he would never be able to talk to mom about and I should know since I was his age once. So spending a night or two helping my little brother out with his problems and them letting him sleep in the same bed as me wasn't really that big a deal. After all it's practically the only time we get to spend together these days.

The next morning I found Ike with his arms around my neck and his face pressed against my sholder as if he had been crying on me while we slept. Of course with all the crap he's been through I wouldn't blame him. Beside this wasn't as bad as last time where he wound up laying on my private area. I still can't figure out how he got down there.


	2. Chapter 2

School was never a good thing. Mornings and breaks were alright but after school was living hell. Every day I was chased by this gang of girls who had nothing better to do with their lives then get me to where those stupid outfits of theirs and god only know why. Which is why most of the time when I didn't have practice to go to I spent at either the football field helping Stan with whatever training the coach had him doing, at the track with Kenny helping him prepare for his next race or at the library with Wendy the only female student who wasn't chasing after me or trying to get my attention when I first walk into the same room as her. Although her and Stan aren't dating anymore and to be perfectly honest they don't hang out a lot anymore but I still enjoy her company and she doesn't really mind mine so I guess its okay. I mean all we ever do is study together and neither of us has those kind of feelings for the other. Anyways classes went by fairly quickly and since both Stan and Kenny were too buisy with last minute practice I decided to go study with Wendy today. Unfortunatly for me one of thegirls who always seemed to be chasing me after school had the same idea of studing in the library which ment thatwith in seconds after I arrived to study a group of girls all squealing and pulling at my clothes surrounded me. Fuck now what was I suppose to do. Right then a voice that I hadn't heard in awhile made all the girls back away from me, and to my astonishment the source of the voice stepped into my line of vision. It was Butters. As I stared at the boy who I once considered to be my friends I realized that he was looking at me with the same eyes as the customer how wouldn't go home last night. The same eyes filled with hunger and lust.

"Hello Kyle," he greeted me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey Butters," I greeted back not looking him in the eyes as I did.

"I hear you've been avoiding my girls," inquired Butters.

"Your girls?" I asked confused for a moment until I remember why we weren't friends anymore.

Last year after that stupid play Butters was depressed for weeks about not getting the part he wanted which in case you were wonder was the part I was assigned to play. After hearing that I got the part instead of him he sort of went underground and eventually became to local pimp. Although, I never really expect to see him again so soon, especially since last time he tried to kill me.

Reading my expression of realization Butters said, "Anyways the reason I came here today was because I wanted to make a deal with you Kyle."

"What sort of deal," I asked getting suspicous.

"Well, I was thinking that I and you could be partners," he said after a long pause.

"Kyle don't do it," Wendy intervined which took both me and Butters off guard.

"Oh, it's you," Butters said to Wendy in a non to friendly voice and then proceded to ignore her. "So Broflovski what do you say?"

"Sorry Butters but I think I'm with Wendy on this one. No offense," I answered and turned my back to him boy was that a mistake.

"Well, Kyle I guess you leave me with no chose," he said and with a hand clamped itself around my mouth with what I believed to be a clorofone soaked cloth. And within seconds there was nothing but darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

As I slowly come to conciousness I try to move my arms but they are restricted and it wasn't until I heard the clanking noise of metal hiting metal that I realized that my hands were cuffed to the legs of a desk. Fuck where the hell am I? God my head is spinning. Then another realization hits me. Well a few actually. One was that I was not wearing the same clothes that I had been in when I was knocked unconcious and two I wasn't alone whereever the hell I was.

"I see you're awake," said a familiar voice that made my stomach churn. "It seems you are unsatisfied with the offer that I have presented to you so I decided that instead of letting my girls loose on you I would give you a second chance and convince you myself."

Immediatley after saying that he leaned his face to mine and whispered in a low voice that only I could here, "I hope you don't mind it seems that while you were unconcious the girls decided to dress you up so to speak."

At this I groaned as I could feel the breeze of a skirt and feel the fabric of whatever top they had put on me which didn't even cover my stomach. Later I would discover that they had dressed me up in one of the cheerleader's unifroms. But before I even had time to think about what ridiculous getup the girls had put me in this time (and yes this had happened before unfortunaley) Butters put his hand under my chin bringing our eyes together and again I saw the hunger in his eyes. This in turn made me cringe and seeing this Butters smiles. That damn basterd smiled while he brushes my cheek with the hand that wasn't under my chin. I'd have smacked that shit eating grin off his face if I could but my hands were a little died up at the moment or should I say cuffed up. So instead I give him a glare even Cartman hasn't seen in awhile. But that just seems to make his smile broden. And to my surprise his hand stoped brushing my cheek and began to run his fingers over my lip.

"You have very soft lips," he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Oh god no," I moan realizing too late what he was about to do.

And just as I said it Butters pressed his lips against mine. But he didn't stop there after a few seconds he pulled back and as I gasped for air he slowly started to kiss the rest of my body starting from the base of my neck. When he reached my naval he stoped as by that time I had finally gasping for air and was now trying desperatly to wriggle away from his lips.

"What's the matter Kyle I thought you liked this kind of stuff," asked Butters who knew better then anyone that wasn't true.

"Screw you Butters," I spat.

When I said that one of the girls came over to me and smacked me right across the face and boy did it hurt like a mother fuck. "It's Docter Chaos to you bitch."

I never know girls could his so hard, but then again I probably shouldn't be too surprised after all I weighed less then most girls at school and yet I still managed to become the Colorado boxing champ. Although being a good boxer doesn't do me much good with my hands cuffed to a desk. As Butters calms the girl who had smacked me I was finaly able to recognize where the fuck I was. I was the fucking classroom. Even when he planed on possibly raping me he still couldn't resist the pull of the classroom. I rolled my eyes at this and notice something else. My eyes grew large as I saw Wendy. Our eyes met and she gave me a look that most likely was an apology for being capture by the gang of girls under Butters control. After seeing what I was looking at Butters laughed apparently done calming the girl.

"Don't worry," he said. "She's just here to watch."

"Bite me," I hissed and he obliged.

Although he didn't bite me persay more like nibbled on my ear lobe and then feeling my head twitch in the opposite direction of which ever ear he happened to be nibbling on he stoped and sighed. Which if you weren't paying attention was not a good thing. And so he grabbed my hair pulled my head back and put his lip against mine once again. Only this time with more force and far more tongue, I swear I almost gaged before he finally pulled back.

"It seems you need more convincing," he stated.

Thus he moved his hand from my hair and placed it on my thigh. Then he started to freaking rub his hand up and down the inside my thigh, all the while giving me a hiccy on my neck. Before I could stop myself a whimper came out of my mouth. As I did so I could feel his smile as he continued to give me a hiccy but his hand started to move ever so slightly up towards my crotch. Again before I could stop myself I shutter at the hand still on my thigh yet not even an inch away from my privates. At his Butters stops all toghter. He looks me in the eyes with a disappointed smile on that stupid face of his.

"I'm amazed Kyle that you lasted so long but I will not let you leave until I get what I want and what I want it you," the blonde boy declared and I suspect that he wasn't talking about being his business partner anymore. "Now then you could either accept my offer of being with me, or you can refuse and I could hand you over to the girls so they could dress you as their doll. So what will it be?"

Before I could even respond the door to the classroom opened and the last person I wanted to see right now (aside from Butters) walked through the door. Eric Cartman.


	4. Chapter 4

***

As I walked into the classroom to retrieve something that I had forgoten I stoped in my tracks. It took me a few seconds to regester what I was seeing. On one side of the room there was the group of girls that was always chacing after Kyle and on the other side was a pettie redhead handcuffed to a desk with some creep leaning over her. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen with her messy red curls, fair to light skin color and big green eyes that at the moment were full of fear. But could you blame her I mean to cuff some poor girl to a desk just to have some fun was pretty sick even for me. Especially considering what she was wearing which by the way was a cheerleading uniform and trust me that uniform didn't cover didlysquat. And for some odd reason seeing those big green eyes filled with fear made me want to punch the lights out of whoever made her feel such fear. Namely the guy who was now standing in front of me with that fucking smirk on his face.

"Hello Eric," said the guy and I instantaly recognize who it was.

It was Butter. My eyes widen as he continues to give me that fucking smirk. Why the hell was Butters trying to have sex with this poor girl instead of one of the whores that normally follow him was beyond me. Although, I would be kiding myself if I didn't suspect that it had something to do with Kyle. Seeing as how it's always the whores being controled by this prick that always torment the little redhead. Not that I cared, however if it was Kyle handcuffed I probably wouldn't mind since I would get to look at his tear stricken face and that girly voice of his begging him to stop but that was besides the point. Before I could stop myself I had grabbed Butters by the collar and practically throw him out of the room. Once this was done all he could do was stare up at me with confusion written across his face.

"Butters get out," I seethed and gave him my most venimous glare.

After a few second he got up and signaled to his posse of whores it was time to leave. After the last of them were out of the room I turned my attention back to the beautiful redhead. As I moved closer to her she suddenly squealed and tried to back away from my only to knock the desk she was handcuffed to over dragging her with it. Although, she did manage to slip the handcuffs from around the desks leg which considering how frail she look seemed to be an accomplishment. This in turn makes the next thing she did a fucking miracle. After conferming that the handcuffs were no longer bound to the desk she layed on her back and lifted her legs above her head and slowly brought her hand to her butt then to her hip then her thighs and once there she simultaniously bent her knees and lifted her hands over her feet. I just stared at her wondering if she was some sort of prezel. God damn this girl was flexable. However, being flexable and getting the handcuffs off were two different things even if it was hot. Once the redheaded girl was back to an upright position I make a move to help her get the handcuffs off but before I could even move a single step forward the girl had already taken a hairpin out of her glossy red curls and to my surprise within the span of about two seconds she had picked the looks on her handcuffs and procceded to walk to the part of the classroom where Butters' whores had once occupy. And for the first time since I entered I recongnized Stan's girlfriend Wendy who like the redhaired girl a moment ago had her hands cuffed to a desk. The girl whose had said nothing this whole time walked over to Wendy kneeled beside her and with the same speed as before pick the handcuffs off of Wendy's wrist. While Stan's bitchy girlfriend rubbed her wrist the other girl stood up and offer Wendy her hand and with that the mysterious redheaded girl walked out of the classroom without so much as a thank you in return. But I was to stuned to feel any anger towards the girl as I stood there staring at the now closed door not even able to remember why the hell I came in here in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

***

"Oh fuck, oh god. What the hell just happened?" said I while Wendy and I look for the clothes he was originally wearing. "I can't believe Cartman of all people walked in on _that_."

"Well, in hindsight I'm pretty sure he thought that you were a girl," Wendy said in an attempt to comfort me although she wasn't particularly good at it.

"Uh, I don't know whether I should be grateful he's an idiot or pissed off," I confesses while massaging my temples.

"However you feel about it doesn't really matter right now, and unless you want Stan and Kenny to see you in girls clothing I suggest you help me find yours," Wendy chimed before going to the nearest closet or classroom that she could think of that might hold my clothes.

"Fine," I sighed and followed Wendy in her quest to find his clothes.

After fifteen minute the two had finally found my clothes and I was in the middle of changing in the guys' bathroom where I was finally able to assest the damage that Butters had inflicted upon me. While I looked at myself in the mirror saw that there was a nice bruise forming where the girl had struck me across the face. I also noticed that there was also a bruise on the left side of my neck where Butters had been. My eyes grew wide when I realized what it was. That son of a bitch had given me a hicky. Gritting my teeth I inspected the rest of my body for more injuries. Luckily the only other part of my body that had sustained anymore bruising was my wrist otherwise I couldn't find anymore physical evidence of the events that had just taken place. When I finally walked out of the bathroom I found Wendy waiting for me. She gasped at the sight seeing the bruisings for the first time since we had escaped. She quickly got her make up kit out of her purse and started to go to work covering the bruises on my face and neck. This would be considered odd if not for the fact that I often got into fights with the upperclassmen, but in order not to worry my best friend Stan I had enlisted Wendy's help to hide my injuries. So after a speedy touch up job to Wendy and I made our way to the boys' locker room where Stan and Kenny were already waiting for us to arrive. Soon the four friends had made our way to the parking lot where Kenny said good bye to the three of us before heading home. The Stan, Wendy and I piled into Stan's car and headed home. The first one of us to be droped off was Wendy who kissed Stan on the check, gave me an apologetic look and went into her house without a second glance. Stan who was not informed of what had happened had a confused and slightly angry look on his face but decided to keep his mouth shut after I shrugged. Then it was my turn to be droped off. I waved good bye to Stan and entered my house where I was greeted by my mother. I immediately went up to my room where I quickly finished my homework. After dinner I went back up to my room and layed on my bed where all I could do was play what had happened inside of my head over and over again until I shuddered and decided that I wouldn't dwell on it. Mostly out of fear of losing my saninty in the process of trying to figure out just why god hated me. If there really such a thing as god. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night but eventually I reasoned that it was just a one time deal and not to worry about it too much. I mean really what's the worst that can happen when your worst enemy thinks you're some mysterious girl?


End file.
